El titere del español
by NadeshikoHokage
Summary: Y cuando Lovino rompio con el español, este lo acepto de buena gana. Estaba triste pero lo acepto. Sin embargo, al enterarse de que SU italiano estaba saliendo con otro, con Gilbert... Entonces la cosa cambio. AU, Prumano vs Spamano.


**Advertencias: Este fic lo hice con xShinigamiSukarettox**

 **Aviso: Los persoanjes de Hetalia no son de nuestra propiedad, todos son obra de Hidekaz**

 **El actual fic participa en el reto tematico de Junio; Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una. Para el foro Anteiku. Las situaciones que nos tocaron fueron "Corazon roto" y "Pecados Capitales"**

 **Capitulo Unico**

Lovino le daba vueltas a aquel tema, no dejaba de pensar en eso desde hacia algunas semanas y lo estaba volviendo loco todo aquello.

Se mordía el pulgar viendo la televisión. Si algo tenía claro es que todo esto tenía que acabar o iba a ser una tortura para ambos, por eso había invitado a Antonio ese dia para comer…

Recordaba cómo había conocido a aquel español… como se había enamorado de el (aunque no le gustaba admitirlo)… como habían comenzado su relación y sobre todo recordaba el dia en el que se dio cuenta de que simplemente ya no sentía lo mismo por él.

El italiano se recostó en su cama pensando en cómo debería de decirle las cosas sin que se las tomara a mal. En eso estaba cuando de repente sintió vibrar su celular. Con molestia vio que se trataba de un mensaje…

 _"¡Hola! Kesesese ¿Qué tal la pasas sin mi asombrosa presencia? Se que es imposible estar feliz sin mi y el gusto que te dio conocerme pero al menos dime que no serás tan rudo con Toño. ¡De verdad que esta coladito por ti!"_

Bufo con molestia al leer aquello pero una sonrisa mal disimulada se coló por sus labios. Desde que su idiota hermano salía con el macho-patatas, Lovino se había vuelto más cercano al albino… Incluso si el no quería.

Paso las últimas dos horas del día entre mensajes de texto, insultos y risas cortadas por su orgullo. Hasta que la hora en la cual tenía que llegar Antonio se hizo presente.

 _"¡Di lo que quieras pero sé que en el fondo me amas, princesa! Y que te mueres sin mí! En fin, como todos quieren un poco de mi asombrosidad me voy porque una húngara loca me está gritando y amenazando con un sartén. Sueña conmigo!"_

 _"Si claro, lo que digas idiota. Dile a Elizabetha de mi parte que si no te mata ella lo hare yo, joder. Si sueño contigo serán pesadillas."_

Bajo a la sala y se miró en el espejo, maldición, no quería lucir nervioso. Después de todo, iba a romper con el español, después de dos años de noviazgo…

El timbre sonó. Era hora de hacer lo que tenía que hacer. A la italiana.

 **P &M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M **

-¡Kesesese! No te vez nada asombroso, Toño. Parece como si no hubieras dormido nadita!—dijo el albino tomando de su malteada.

-Es que efectivamente no dormí, Gilbo. ¡Lovi rompió conmigo ayer! Sigo sin saber por qué..—respondió el español abatidamente.

-¿Mon ami Lovino? Eso suena extraño… Ya, ya. Sabes que el hermano Francis esta para consolarte cuando gustes, a ti a…- Gilbert ignoro la última parte de lo que iba a decir el francés con mirada picara. Y como siempre Antonio sin entender la mitad de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¡Gracias Fran, Gilbo! Son unos geniales amigos…- comento tratando de sonreír.

Y Gilbert se sentía incómodo y con remordimientos por alguna razón que posiblemente solo sabían el y la almohada. Por lo que casi salto de alegría cuando su celular sonó rompiendo el tenso ambiente. Se apresuró a contestar.

-¡El genial yo al habla!

-¡Ni genial ni ostias, desgraciado hijo de tu madre! ¿Sabes qué hora es? ¡Cómprate un maldito reloj, maledizzione! Son las tres, las tres.

-¿Y eso?

-Quedamos a las DOS, imbécil.

-Ah, kesesese. Pequeño error de cálculo. Voy para allá.

Colgó el teléfono, y antes de que sus amigos preguntaran quien era les dijo que el señorito lo estaba buscando y se iba a tener que ir. Obviamente no les podía decir que iba con Lovino… mucho menos que iban a una especie de cita. ¡Ni hablar!

De tan apurado que estaba no se dio cuenta de que dejo tirado su teléfono celular. Llego a la entrada del parque de diversiones en menos de media hora, donde el italiano mayor lo recibió con un golpe en la cabeza y diversos insultos.

-¡No te preocupes por nada! El asombroso yo te hará pasar la mejor tarde de tu vida—exclamo con autosuficiencia tomando la mano de un sonrojado italiano y entrelazando sus dedos. Lovino decía maldiciones y miraba a otro lado, Gilbert pensaba que no había manera en la cual podría ser mejor. Ambos no esperaban lo que iba a ocurrir en algunos días.

Volviendo a la escena en donde estaban Antonio y Francis, este último se encontró con Arthur (un amigo suyo que no veía en buen rato) y dejo a Antonio sentado en una banca tomando refresco y hablando con Emma en el teléfono.

-Si, pero… Pienso que debe haber una…- trataba de decir el español. En eso vio el celular de Gilbert el cual reconoció de inmediato, lo levanto del suelo y comenzó a jugar con el mientras seguía hablando con su amiga belga.

Pero con un mal cálculo se le cayó al suelo. Por un momento temió el haberlo roto pero lo prendió y desbloqueo con facilidad, soltó un suspiro. Pero…. No tenía intención de leer nada, sin embargo la curiosidad le gano. Eran mensajes… A Lovino.

-Disculpa Emma, te llamo después. ¡Bye!—corto la llamada y leyó a prisa aquellos textos enfocándose en palabras como "Te quiero" "Cita" "No llegues tarde" "Sabes que me amas" y en su mente rápidamente se comenzaron a formar todo tipo de ideas.

" _Ahora entiendo todo, Lovi rompió conmigo…. Por culpa de Gilbo. Si, eso debe ser. ¡Seguro lo amenazo o algo! Por supuesto, Lovi simplemente no pudo dejar de amarme de la noche a la mañana… ¡Lo único malo que hay entre yo y Lovi es Gilbert!_ " pensó con felicidad y melancolía.

Así pasaron algunas semanas, Antonio seguía a su amigo como si fuera una sombra. Asistió a todas y cada una de las citas que tuvieron en ese periodo de tiempo, espió y reunió información.

Las personas más cercanas al español empezaban a notar su cambio de actitud, su lejanía emocional e incluso todo el tiempo que la pasaba afuera. No era normal.

Asi, una noche como cualquier otra en la cual Antonio invito al albino a un bar cerca de su casa tenía un plan en mente, uno cuya resolución era una tragedia.

La velada transcurrió rápidamente, el nerviosismo del moreno no se hizo esperar. Entonces cuando el único testigo era la noche asesino a su propio amigo a sangre fría.

-Está bien, no tengo nada que temer. Mi coartada es perfecta, no deje evidencia y no hay cosa que el dinero no solucione. Todo está bien, Lovi volverá conmigo y simplemente viviremos felices.—se repetía el español buscando tranquilizarse.

Entonces su verdadero plan comenzó. Desde la muerte de Gilbert se veía que el sureño estaba decaído, casi no comía y prácticamente no salía de su habitación salvo para ir a la escuela. Sus padres no le prestaban atención, los que más se preocupaban por el eran su abuelo y su hermano.

-Lovi, ¿puedo desayunar contigo?—pregunto Antonio sentándose a su lado.

-Has lo que quieras bastardo.—respondió fríamente sin voltear a verlo.

-Lovi, a mí también me dolió mucho lo que paso, soy tu amigo ¿no? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. —estaba siendo realmente hipócrita pero después de todo era lo mejor.

-Me prometió que no me iba a dejar, ese stronzo, ese idiota… ¿Por qué tenía que morir? Joder, cuantas veces no dije lo que debí…- comenzó a lamentarse con la mirada baja.

-¡Yo no te voy a dejar entonces..!—le prometió abrazándolo.

 **P &M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M P&M **

Y asi comenzaron a vivir juntos, casi como si fueran una pareja solo que estaban muy lejos de llegar a serlo. Ahí fue cuando Antonio comprendió que no se iba a ganar a Lovino así como así…

Una tarde mientras preparaba la cena le hecho un polvo blanco a la bebida del italiano. Así sería más fácil de manipular y de convencer que él era el adecuado, que lo de Gilbert solo había sido un pequeño error.

Efectivamente le fue más fácil, Lovino ya no ofrecía resistencia y no discutía prácticamente para nada. Pero doparlo tiene sus consecuencias, empezando por que la gente se iba a dar cuenta empezando por su hermano.

A pesar de que la mayoría estaba al tanto y trataban de hacer entrar en razón al español este no cedía.

Los días pasaban y al final, Lovino descubrió un polvo blanco; este se encontraba camuflado en un salero-¿Qué diablos es esto?-murmuró, de pronto escuchó al español acercarse... Entendió por fin lo que había pasado el dia de la muerte de Giblert, sintió escalofríos.

-Hola Lovi ¿Qué haces?-preguntó con ternura el español.

-Estaba revisando las especias ¿Qué te parece si cocinamos pasta juntos?-sonrió, no podía bombardear al castaño con preguntas sin un argumento y después de todo; ya se había acostumbrado a compartir el mismo techo con Antonio, cenar juntos, entre otras cursilerías.

Pero sabía que esta mal, MUY MAL ¿Cómo podría frenar a este hombre sin empeorar las cosas?

Tuvieron que pasar tres días para que el italiano despejara sus dudas.

Era de no noche y ambos se encontraban en la sala frente a la chimenea.

-Antonio, el otro día encontré un polvo extraño en un salero ¿podrías explicar eso?-fue directo, esto debía terminar y ya.

-¿Disculpa?-Antonio arqueó una ceja-¿Qué es lo que estás hablando?

Lovino tomó el frasco que estaba guardado en su chaqueta y lo lanzó hasta los pies de Antonio.

-No sé lo que es eso-miró el frasco-solo es un salero, no seas paranoico-Antonio, lo negó todo. A pesar de ser un tipo desesperante no era un mentiroso. Entonces una pregunta apareció en la mente del italiano ¿Quién es este hombre?

No podía ser el mismo español idiota, amante de los tomates y alegre que había conocido.

Se dio cuenta de que España había cambiado y no precisamente para bien. Estaba asustado y no sabía que hacer, intentaba ocultar su miedo, pero el sudor de su frente lo delataba, España sin dudarlo dos veces se acercó como si fuera el lobo feroz a punto de comer a caperucita roja-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?-preguntó el castaño fue entonces cuando el italiano sabía que era su fin.

O aceptaba en lo que Antonio se había transformado y fingía que nada había pasado o podría incluso morir...-Yo... estoy un poco alterado, ya sabes; mi hermano siempre me pone de nervios, necesito dormir-Lovino quiso liberarse, pero en ese momento...

El español vio terror en los ojos de Lovino, la persona que más amaba le tenía miedo... No podía seguir viviendo así. No quería un amor por compasión y menos un amor falso enmascarado por el miedo y manchado de sangre...-Lovi, cuidate mucho ¿sí?-

Así que por el bien de ambos decidió darle la última sonrisa triste y se dio media vuelta. Salió de la casa sabiendo que no iba a volver a pisar esa entrada

Los periódicos del día siguiente estaban invadidos por una aterradora noticia...Al parecer un chico se había suicidado saltando de un edificio. Nadie se explica la causa ni el por qué el haría algo como esto.

La familia de él estaba más que consternada...

El nombre de este chico era Antonio F. Carriedo. El 24 de setiembre enterraron al español, todos vestían de negro, escapando del contraste primaveral. Lovino prefirió no estar presente, en vez de eso, estuvo en el lugar donde descansaba el cuerpo de Gilbert...

Por fin había entendido lo que pasó el día de la muerte de Gilbert.-Perdóname...-acarició las letras escritas con el nombre de ese ególatra chico. Le había dolido la muerte de Antonio pero... Quizás eso había sido lo mejor.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Al voltear se encontró con Ludwig, que llevaba en la mano la cruz de su hermano. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, se arrodilló frente a la tumba y dio un puñetazo al suelo.-Maldición-el rubio estaba frustrado, sus ojos humedecidos mojaban el césped.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lovino permaneció calmado y no dijo nada realmente ofensivo hacia el alemán.

Si para él era difícil entonces para Ludwig tenía que ser aún peor. El alemán acabo dándole la cruz a Lovino-sé que él hubiera querido que la tuvieras-murmuró el rubio.

-Gracias, Ludwig-Lovino apretó la cruz con fuerza y la llevó a su pecho.


End file.
